W O L L F
by Sess-GalX50
Summary: This story will be unique, Cloud is a werewolf and Sephiroth is unsure what he is. There is a more detailed discription inside. Initials: Words Of Love Long Forgotten. [SepClo]
1. Pregrasp

**W.O.L.L.F.**

**Words Of Love Long Forgotten**

* * *

Significance in remembering things…is there one? …

Are memories the mind chose to lock away

…really necessary to be remembered?

Is there some significant purpose to falling in love or even…

…Forgetting to fall in love?

* * *

Two unknown men sat, alone near the long-since destroyed Sector 1 city, mumbling as they watched the gaping canyon mouth to the indentation of which the bomb left, this be the beginning of our tale of the one called Cloud, The Lone Wolf and the other, known as Sephiroth, The Winged One.

Both have dark powers but seem to have an odd kind of connection…the explanation of their recent beings since the happening of the Final Battle falls into place with Werewolf-ism and the beseeching of one's own heart…when the purpose of The Lone Wolf becomes one of the instinct to find a mate…

"The youth of the night remain to be called WOLLFs… they prowl the night and worship the sacred life of the lone wolf…

But one, remains completely alone with a dim secret…He is closer the wolf than the others…this one…this Lone Wolf, as he is called… remains to be seen with great respect by the WOLLFs for they are but human to this sacred Lone Wolf…

This creature with skin as warm and peach as a newborn babe…eyes of the blue in the summer sky… and hair that burns like the yellow sun… this creature whom they know as the Lone Wolf… this … Cloud to which they assume their true leader…has disappeared.

They sacrifice themselves for a hope of his return, but he remains to be hidden …absorbing the lives of those who sacrifice themselves to him and becoming ever powerful in the shadows…and ever more like the Lone Wolf that his worshipers account him to be…in more ways than visible to the human eye…. so far has the Lone Wolf been taken that he has been rumored to have become one of the great mysteries of human legend… a creature no man has ever become until the day of the Lone Wolf and the Lone Wolf remains to be the only one….the only one…known as a Lycan…a werewolf."

"But, what remains to be seen is the mate to this Lone Wolf. Acquiring the lifestyle of a wolf surely means that the heart of the creature, this…Lycan is a seeking a mate to call one's own. He must want another to be like him…to cherish…"

"This beast is none that wishes to be loved, I fear."

"Oh, yes, but there is The One. The Winged One…perhaps that one could save this creature of the night…the one with hair of silver…skin as white as snow and eyes…like a cats, of the strangest grass-color…but is The Winged One not a creature of the night in itself…Who be of this to save us? How can one creature of the night… save another? Is it possible?"

"I don't know my friend…I don't know…perhaps they will bring the downfall of our dear planet…of Midgar…of everything in which we know…or maybe they will save us all… The Lone Wolf and The Winged One…brought together…what a thought."

* * *

**A/N: **This story will be unique, Cloud is a werewolf and Sepphiroth is unsure what he is, the setting of where they are and how they meet and mate will take course in the next few chapters, beginning in Chapter two with Cloud's hidden evil position and then setting the same with Sephiroth. The urge within a Lone Wolf is not to roam the world…but to find a life mate…searching the world is just a bonus.

* * *

R&R If you want me to get this story up and running, because, if you don't I will be rid this story and it will not pester you again. 

**Sincerely,**

**AKI**


	2. Grip 1

**W.O.L.L.F.**

**Words Of Love Long Forgotten**

* * *

Tomorrow…

Oh, Tomorrow….

Will you ever come?

Or are you similar to the aching in my heart…

That is that you will never leave me….

Oh, Tomorrow…

What pain will you bring to me?

Will you bring me tears that will break my heart?

Or ones that will swell it with joy…

Oh, Tomorrow…

You ghastly faint of the unknown…

You arise with such beauty in the sun…

And fall into The Darkness of the Night…

Oh, Tomorrow…

Will you ever come?

Will you ever come?

Or Tomorrow…will you wait until…

Tomorrow

To come to me…

Oh, Tomorrow…

Tomorrow…

* * *

The night fell hard, like the weight upon a horses' back. It crashed onto my shoulders with an almost…tender sensation.

Hello. I am here to tell you the tale of The Lone Wolf and The Winged One, there are times in this story when I will not be here to guide you and you will have to embrace this story on your own. I am Reuven, a cat, as you humans call me, and I am supposedly bad luck because of my black pelt, but I will not go on about myself for I am not a selfish cat. I will tell you the tale…...

It began on a night similar to this one…very dark and…heavy.

* * *

Those dark, blue eyes stared out of the cave every night. They seemed to glow brightly, almost fluoresce, but also…remained dark. It was scary; they never blinked nor wavered just stared, as if longing to be in that night.

The moon, when it burnt brightly in the night and let it's silver rays plaster the earth with it's full-orb, a howl could be heard throughout the canyon walls—and even farther. A small black cat wondered into the cave curiously, his bright green eyes glancing around in the darkness, squinting at times when the dark cave overpowered the light collected in the back of his eyes.

Suddenly, a rumble rose from the farthest corner of the cave, a deep, insidious thing, full of evident annoyance, "Cat…" the rumbling turned into a smooth, almost too smooth voice, but the rumbling came with the word, a growling.

The cat mewed in curiosity and stepped towards the two thin slits of blue in the corner. The rumbling grew louder; forming a deep-throated growl, "Stay away, pest…"

The cat hissed in reply, offended at being called pest.

The cat was about to leap forward and sink his fangs into this insubordinate human, when a set of huge jaws lunged at him with a mighty snarl and sent him sprawling across the floor. The cats eyes flickered up to see a huge, golden blonde-colored wolf snarling at him and standing high above him, ears tall and alert. It was huge, and its fur was of the most unique color, the color of those human things that woman wear on their fingers, or necks. Its eyes were like an array of blue flames, burning behind the dilated pupil, but at his distance the eyes seemed to glow without the pupils—just a bright, burning iris.

The cat's heart leapt to his throat and his body told him to run, but his legs were as limp as melted butter, his heart raced in his chest as the huge canine lunged at him again, and was jerked back suddenly.

The cat looked at him curiously, then noticed five lung chains at the wolf's feet, one hackled at each ankle and one looped to a metal collar around his neck. The wolf snarled at his imprisonment and tugged at them ruthlessly, then heaved into a laying position, large-no, enormous- paws lying in front of him.

"Cat…do you know how to pick a lock." The question settled the cat a bit, but still seemed to keep him on his toes. That didn't seem to be a question—it was more of a demand, the poor cat just happened to know how to pick a lock.

The cat mewed a 'yes' as those eerie blue eyes seemed to pierce into his soul, tearing apart the will to lie.

"OPEN MY CHAINS! PLEASE!" the beast roared, eyes pleading, but also filled with fury at the same time as he lunged at the cat.

'But…you'll…you'll attack me…' the cat meowed meekly, as he started inching towards the cave exit.

"NO! No PLEASE!…" The wolf almost sobbed as it lowered it's head, "I won't harm you…just…please… let me free!" He threw his head back in a long, mournful howl that echoed throughout the canyon.

'Fine…'the cat mewed, inching nearer this time, the wolf lay still as the cat began maneuvering it's claws into each of the five locks, and each of them popped open within a minute, the cat immediately bolted when the wolf sprang up out of the loose piles of metal, laughing maniacally.

"Thank you, little kitty!" It roared as it's body illuminated in a red glow and bones snapped and snarled and twisted as the furry face faded and a tall, blonde man stood in the place of the wolf, two wings illustrated out of his back, one feathered and changing colors, the other a black, leathery demon wing, the voice was now pure and had no growl or gruff sound to it, "AHAHAHAH! I'M BACK! MY WOLLF MINIONS, COME TO ME!" the man threw back his head and the triumphant howl boomed to all the ears of those who had followed him.

"KITTY! Where are you going!" the voice seemed to almost shake with vile joy as those bright blue eyes turned upon the cat, "You wouldn't want me to…EAT YOU!" he leapt at the cat a bit and the cat sprang off and disappeared into the night.

"I, Cloud, have returned to kill all those who defy me!" he seemed to have a sudden less 'oompf!' in his voice as he stalked out of the cave and basked in the moonlight, then fell onto his bottom with a heaved sigh, "Gah…It's been so long…stuck in that damn wolf form…whew…" he sighed as he gazed up at the sky, yawning.

"Yesterday I couldn't wait for tomorrow…and now I can't wait for today." He mumbled as he fell back, a new feeling aroused in his bare chest…one of passion and desire…but for who? He wondered as he drifted into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**AN: **Got to go! Later my readers! I'm sorry if this isn't what you expected, but I have my off days too, ya' know! REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

Seriously, If anyone wishes for me to be rid them of this story, please tell me!**AKI**


	3. Grip 2

**W.O.L.L.F**

**_Words of Love Long Forgotten_**

* * *

It is a night of darkness,

A song of death,

Wolves vent their pain.

The ethereal one rises.

Night shrouds his brooding form,

An everlasting desire

His silver hair cascades over

Translucent ivory shoulders,

And his full scarlet lips part slightly,

To taste the blood streaming

From the pale flesh beneath him.

Now a night of ecstasy,

He awakens.

* * *

He could see them there, in the shadows that shrouded his light-filled prison. A set of crystal-blue eyes, watching him as he bathe in this cold pool of silvery water, never wavering for a second, he doubted they even blinked.

His own neon-green eyes found it hard to look away from the eyes, yet he found it difficult to not watch them and make sure that they knew he did not, although he did, know that they were there.

His silver hair fell in waves over his shoulders and into the water beneath him, running it's slick fingers over his hips and thighs, even though it almost seemed to disappear in the silvery water beneath him.

Finally, getting impatient with the keeper of the eyes, and wanting to get his clothes on without being watched he called out, "You-with the blue eyes-Show yourself." His melodious voice rang over the clearing like a song streams through the air, unseen but hard to ignore.

The blue eyes vanished, and within a moment, before him stood a huge, golden wolf, eyes matching perfectly the one's in the brush. He could not bring himself to look away, but gawked, drinking in the beauty of the beast before speaking, "Who are you?" he said, voice calm, unwavering.

"…" The wolf said nothing as it's body suddenly shifted and twisted shaped until before him stood a man, almost as tall as himself, probably longer legs anyway, and with hair as golden as the fur of the creature that had just been standing before him, "My name…Is Cloud…but I am known as The Lone Wolf."

'I wonder if I could help the 'Lone' part…' came a protruding voice inside of his head as a light tinge of pink glazed his cheeks, but faded as his emotionless mask wove back into place, but he couldn't keep his angelic wings from twitching nervously, "I am called Sephiroth…and known as The Winged One." He said boldly, the power and deep chords of his voice almost overwhelming.

"I see…" the soft, not used very often voice of the blonde-this, 'Cloud' almost frightened him, but he did not let it show in anyway as his eyes shimmered with some unknown emotion.

Those blue eyes…Was it just him or were they filled with some, similar emotion?

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for your reviews, and seeing as how you all desire me to continue this story I shall do so in an according manner, thank you for reviewing my simple work.

* * *

**_-A_ki**


	4. Grip 3

**W.O.L.L.F**

_**Words of Love Long Forgotten**_

* * *

To be in love?

Never would I even think of it.

But what if I did?

Would it matter?

What is the point of love?…

But to derange the human mind with thoughts of another.

But these thoughts…

How easily they become clouded with the sinister passions as

Desire…

Lust…

The human body naturally feels the need to copulate…

Every human will someday feel the urge…

An uncontrollable arousal to touch another.

But then again…

Could love be possible…

If one is **not** human?

As I am…

* * *

He somehow found himself inhaling the toxic scent of this silver-haired beauty. His mind was clouded with unnatural thoughts of passion and skin…Images of skin touching skin. Hands entwining, as hips moved together in an unnatural rhythm that came without any thought.

He found his cheeks suddenly burning with thought and he had no idea why. He shook his head rapidly and fixed his gaze at the unmoving man. Where did these uncontrollable urges come from? He found himself asking. And why now? Why not with her…before she was gone…he thought he had loved her…but…no. She was no longer.

"What are you staring at?" came a bitter voice that snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked up into those bitter green eyes and almost fell over as his heart did a few flips.

"My apologies." With an uncoordinated step back he found before him-much to his disappointment- the man he had been watching before fully clothed in a rich black leather-which suited him perfectly, at least in his own opinion. He really enjoyed the way the outfit seemed to just hug to his handsome body.

"…Well, what are you doing here?" hissed the silver-haired angel, "It's not everyday a werewolf walks up to me while I'm bathing, what do you want?"

"…? Want? …." Cloud repeated the word as though hearing it for the first time, blinking absently he truly did ponder why he was here in the first place, then the words seemed to just slip out of his mouth, "Your scent, I had to follow it-it was just so…glorious…" he glanced around as if he didn't truly know where he was, "I never imagined that the owner of the scent would be even more glorious…" he murmured absently.

He glanced back at the pale, silver-haired man and saw his face momentarily become enflamed with red as he heard these words-but it was gone faster than it had came.

"Is that supposed to make up for the fact that you were watching me bathe?" this man snapped shakily, and Cloud found himself recalling the lovely name of the man.

""Sephiroth"…" Cloud mumbled deftly as he found himself stepping slowly closer to the man, until he swerved and found himself behind the silver-haired beauty, "Your name is as appetizing as your body…" He whispered against Sephiroth's cheek as one of his hands found it's way under Sephiroth's arm and holding his hips gently, his other came over Sephiroth's shoulder and tenderly grasped his chin.

"What…what are you…" He heard the silver-haired beauty gasp as his hands slid over his body, and felt a smirk grace his lips, "Please…don't…"

"'Don't?'…Don't what?" Cloud purred as the hand that had been hugging Sephiroth's hips came to a tender resting position cupped over the silver-haired man's center, between his legs he gently held the covered arousal that was growing there.

"D-Don't…Stop…" Sephiroth whimpered, giving in to the desire growing between his legs, "Please…Don't stop." Cloud smirked and came down upon the man…

* * *

To Be Continued….

* * *

**A/N:** I have, officially updated! Now review and I shall let Cloud have his fun in the next chapter! (mweheheh!) Thank you all for supporting this story!I luv ya'll! 

Special thanks to….

**Kurai-Tenshi of Doom**: Lots of love for you! Now you have to update your story!(mwah! Kisses and huggles for KTD!)

**Phantom Fox**: You're very loyal to reading this! Thank you for your lovely reviews!(huggle)

**Dark Angel of Fire Ice**: Thank you for your love!(gives a cookie)

**Twighlights-aura**: Thank you for your review! You were the most recent to review and I thank you and hope you keep up-to date with reviews!(you have my 'luff' as well!)

**

* * *

-Aki **


End file.
